Memoirs of a Vampire Hybrid
by drish29
Summary: PIECES OF THE PUZZLE SEQUEL! TWIRLING TO LIFE PREQUEL! What happens when Kaity's past comes back to haunt her... is she really all that we thought she was? and is Dan really ok with being a hybrid's boyfriend? OC AU KAITY x DAN
1. Pancakes & Milk

**A/N: Ok so from what I gathered through your reviews… this is a sequel that you would like to read… so there I sat… contemplating ideas that I could explore long enough to create a story… so after tossing and turning and lots of thrown out paper (figuratively of course, since all of this is soft copy)- here it is.. hope it doesn't disappoint…**

**I was trying to think of a decent name for this fanfiction when I realised I was contemplating the impossible... I finally decided to go with 'Memoirs of a Vampire Hybrid'- the hybrid being Kaity. Hope you don't mind it too much..**

**Dedications: Kyrrie, Cari, Soph, Amira =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or Bella or Edward or any of the Cullens.. however I do own Kaity & Dan..**

* * *

**Chapter 34.1- Pancakes & Milk ****(A/N: 34.1 because it takes place after Chpt 34 of Potp)**

After coming back from Volterra things slowly started to settle down again… Dan and I were just about to go back to school, Grandpa Carlisle managed to get his job back at the hospital, people were a little stunned to find that the Cullens hadn't aged a day, but since they had always looked as if they won the 'genetic lottery' no one really suspected anything. Mom's 'resurrection' was really the hardest to explain, we considered saying that she wasn't Bella- that she was Bella's cousin or something like that… but she didn't like the sound of that, she didn't want to have to be anyone but herself. We decided on the solution of simply saying that the attack had left her critically injured, but still breathing, and that she had to be sent to ICU in New York, to get proper treatment. After which she suffered amnesia, which limited her from coming home, until Dad had gone looking for her. We were worried it would be a hard sell, but Aunt Alice had foreseen success, and as usual- she was right.

The Wedding had gone smoothly and everyone was happy to welcome _Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen_ back into the Forks Community. Everyone except the Quiluetes of course. Jake came to the wedding but he was the only one… he insisted on coming because it was Mom. He brought a date though- Kyrra- another werewolf for a neighboring reserve. They looked really good together. I hoped that things worked out between them because Jake really did deserve a happy ending too.

Dan had taken to my family very easily, and now spent so much of his time at the Mansion. He and Uncle Emmett got along very well, which was ironic since on the way back from Italy, it was Uncle Emmett that had made us nearly freeze over in embarrassment.

"ring ring ring…" the loud and piercing noise of my alarm pulled me out of my peaceful – dreamless sleep into the cold winter's morning. I groaned in exhaustion and hit the snooze button before pulling the covers back over my face.

"Kaity… come on… you're going to be late for school!!" Grandma Esme's voice came from the kitchen. I groaned again, barely moving until the covers were pulled off my face and light begun to shine into my eyes. "Come on lazy…" Aunty Alice's pixie-like voice was at my ear. I opened my eyes minutely to see where she was so I could push her away, but she caught a hold of my hands and literally pulled me out of bed, shocking my eyes wide open. Stunned, I tried to catch up with what had just happened, only to realize that it wasn't Aunt Alice who 'pulled' me out of bed, it was Uncle Emmett- made sense now.

"Good morning little sleep talker…" Uncle Emmett grinned.  
I blushed. "Uh oh. What did I say now?!" I groaned. Uncle Emmett's booming laugh filled the room as he gave me a light pat on the back. "You kept going on about some house keeper from LA." He said.

"Mrs. Mushin?" I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.  
"Mushin- that's it… damn Kaity you mumble in your sleep… a lot." I poked my tongue out at him as Aunty Alice handed me a pile of clothes and rushed me into the bathroom. I came out and sat down at my dressing table finally taking in what I was wearing. Alice had dressed me in a pair of white denim shorts with a spaghetti strap top. "Aunt Alice!!" I protested as she combed through my hair.  
"Don't you complain Kaity, you look hot!"  
I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I'm complaining about… Aunty it's freezing outside today!!"  
"Ughh... fine then… go and change, but then come right back so I can do your hair and make-up"  
"It's just school Aunty… there's really no reason to go all out."  
She covered her mouth in mock horror at my statement as I took out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt from my cupboard and marched into the bathroom once more.

After she finished curling my hair into the most elaborate braids and drowning my face in make-up she finally let me go downstairs from breakfast. Dan was already eating at the kitchen counter when I joined him for Pancakes and milk. I smiled to see him look so comfortable chatting with my Mum and Dad.

"Good Morning Princess." Daddy smiled and kissed my forehead before handing me a plate.  
"Morning Daddy, Morning Mum." I said to them cheerfully before taking a seat next to me _Boyfriend_.

"_Morning Beautiful". _He thought as he continued to devour his breakfast. I threw a smile in his direction and blushed slightly.  
_"uhh ummm"_ Dad cleared his throat mentally to remind me that he could hear Dan's thoughts too. The blush on my cheeks grew stronger as I took a bite of the pancakes.

Once we were done, Dan took my bag from me and went to his car, giving me a moment with my parents.

"Have a good day at school honey." Mom gave me a hug and disappeared up the stairs. However Dad had a more reserved expression on his face.

"Dad…?" I asked when he didn't start talking.  
"Kaity, I'm going to pick you up from school today… we need to have a little chat." He said sounding very suspicious. I scrutinized him, trying to get into his head.

"_Don't even think about it!"_

I dropped my jaw in offence. "Fine. See you at 3.30 then. Bye Dad." I huffed and turned to walk out the door.

"_Have a nice day."_ He thought after me as I closed the door behind me.

I got into the baby blue Fiat, still distracted trying to think about what this little 'chat' may be about.  
"You ok?" Dan asked when I had gotten into the car.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just- my Dad was acting a little weird… he insisted on picking me up today to have a little 'chat'."  
"Oh, so then you don't need a lift home?"  
"Guess not." I shrugged as he took off down the street towards Forks High School for our first day of the new term.

* * *

**Ok so this was sorta just to set up for you exactly where I am starting this up from… next chapters will be longer... and there will be more plot in them too.. This was sort of just to set the scene and stuff. But still hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think, and if you have any questions- please don't hesitate to ask me- in any way that you see fit..**

**So what is this little 'Daddy Daughter Chat' about??... **

**Guess you will have to keep reading to find out… or possible review… coz you all know me well enough by now to know that the more reviews I get, the faster I update… ;)**

**- Drish-**


	2. Past Lives

_**Previously;; "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just- my Dad was acting a little weird… he insisted on picking me up today to have a little 'chat'."  
"Oh, so then you don't need a lift home?"  
"Guess not." I shrugged as he took off down the street towards Forks High School for our first day of the new term. **_

**A/N: Hope you liked Chapter '34.1'. I know it was a bit short, and not very much actually happened but I promise that there will be lots of drama to come… I sort of have an idea as to where I want to take the story, but at the moment I'm still contemplating how to get there… :P so please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or Bella or Edward or any of the Cullens.. however I do own Kaity & Dan..**

**Michelle, This one's for you :)-- aku cinta kamu!! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 34.2: Past lives**

The day started pretty normally, Sophie, Melanie, Louise and Connor came rushing up towards us when we arrived at school to find out about our 'holiday'. Sophie of course already knew our 'cover' story… We had told her that Dan came up to Denali with Jake when Mom and Dad had started their arguing and I had gotten a little scared, after which the family took us all to Italy for a holiday.

After all the excitement had settled I was called into the main office, Dad had called the school on the way back from Italy to inform them that I would be extending my stay here- and would continue to go to Forks High School until graduation, and hence I had some papers to fill out. I gave Dan a quick peck on the cheek and made my way to the Main office.

"Good Morning Kaitlin." The receptionist greeted me with a smile.  
"Good Morning." I couldn't for the life of me remember her name.  
"The principal will be with you shortly, take a seat." She said motioning towards one of the ugly grey chairs across from her desk. I smiled and took a seat. I jumped slightly when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.  
"Sorry, do you mind?" I asked the receptionist. She glared at me slightly and then made an effort to 'lock her lips' and wink at me. I tried to smile as I pulled out my phone to see that it was Aunt Alice.

"Hey Aunty. Is this important?" I asked softly, aware that Mrs. West?- Yes that's it… Mrs. West!- Didn't really like the idea of me using my phone here.  
"I'll be quick." Aunty said. "Mrs. Mushin, Your old house keeper just called the house(whoa and I was sleep talking about her last night?!)- she said that some of your old friends have entered the exchange program and will be joining you in Forks High very soon." Uh oh. That doesn't sound good.  
"Which friends? How soon?"  
"Today."  
"Wait who is it? Who is coming here?" I asked impatiently.  
"I'm not sure Kaity, but I sense trouble." She sounded worried. At the same moment the principal's door opened and two _way-too-familiar faces_ appeared before me.  
"Uhh.. I have to go Aunty, I'll see you at home later." I hung up quickly and stood up.  
"Oh My God!!!!" the high pitched voice that often haunted my _dreams_ was in my ear.  
"Kaity Oh. Emm. Gee!!! " She hugged me tightly.  
"Naomi!" I said, still stunned.

Naomi and Ryan Sanders were my 'best friends' back in LA. Well, I guess I was sort of in the 'it crowd' back there and they were the best friends I had… Ryan and I actually sorta had a history… we never really went out or anything, but you know what I mean... Ughhh! This was not good! I really didn't want Dan to even find out about this 'past life' of mine. What would he think of me if he found out?!

Naomi pulled away then and squealed again, before stepping back.  
"Kaity Roberts!" Ryan said approaching me.  
"Ryan Sanders." I rolled my eyes and gave him a little hug.  
"Awww!!! It's so great to see you guys together again!!" Naomi squealed. I jumped back then. Ryan pulled away too.

"Umm.. actually, it's Kaity Cullen now." I corrected him, clearing my throat.  
"Wow, so you did it then? You found your family?" he asked.  
"Yeah, I did." I nodded.

"Excuse me, Kaitlin, the principal will see you now." Mrs. West interrupted us.  
"Oh sorry, Kaity I guess we'll see you later, can't wait to swap stories!!" Naomi gave me another hug and pranced out into the main hall.  
"See you 'round Kaity." Ryan smiled at me before following his sister. Still dumbfounded, I walked into the principal's office and took a seat across from Mrs. White.  
"Good Morning Kaitlin" She greeted me.

**-xXx-**

I walked into my English lit class late with a note from Mrs. White. I handed it to Mr. McEwan and quickly took my seat next to Sophie.

Over the last few months Sophie had become someone I could really trust, and no that's not just because she's my boyfriend's sister, it was simply because she was a very warm and trustworthy person and I knew that if there were something I wanted to tell her that I didn't want Dan to know about, she would respect my privacy and although he is her brother, she wouldn't tell him.

She knew me too well to be fooled by my pathetic attempts at playing poker face, which is why the minute I sat down she turned to me speculatively.

"What happened? What's wrong?"  
"What? Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." I lied, I knew it was a lost cause, but I couldn't help but try.  
her expression grew impatient. "Kaity you've been acting distracted all morning… come on. Spill."

"Fine." I told her about the little chat with Dad, and about Naomi and Ryan.  
"Wait. So your Ex and his sister- your ex best friend- are both here? In Forks? Right now?"  
"Yes." I sighed.  
"And you don't want Dan to know about this why?"  
"Because, well he's not really my ex-'boyfriend'… and I don't want Dan to think of me differently, knowing that I was once a part of that whole 'scene'. And well Naomi is just quite simply not very pleasant."

"Aww Kaity, you think way too highly of my brother. He has a past too you know."  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.  
"He's not as innocent as he looks… in fact we all saw a change in him when he met you. He was always a little girl crazy- a bit of a flirt… but he never really liked anyone- until you came along, I could see that for him it was pretty much love at first sight Kaity."  
"Stop it Soph you're going to make me cry."  
"Sorry. But my point is, he won't judge you… have a little faith Kaity… he may surprise you."

"No Soph, I'm not worried about the fact that I have a past or that I had 'relationships' before Dan, Ryan and I weren't a relationship… I guess you we were each others' booty calls… there hadn't been feelings there for a long time… we'd just make out…" I whispered, too embarrassed.

"Oh." Sophie finally said. "Wait… I know this is not really my business but Kaity are you still a…."  
"YES! Yes! No Ryan and I never went that far… but still, I don't want Dan to think I'm cheap or whatever."

"Aww! Honey, he won't! Don't worry about that!! He adores you!"  
I groaned, still unconvinced.  
"Seriously Kaity, he does. Ok moving on… Naomi… what's wrong with her?"  
I sighed. "Well we _were_ best friends, but we sorta had a falling out last year… and then Ryan sorta played peace maker, but I just don't really trust her that's all… she can be quite catty… and she sorta has her nose stuck in the air."

"Ok so simple, be nice and friendly, but keep your distance a little…" she said simply.  
"I guess you're right…"  
"You can't just avoid them both completely, I mean this isn't a very big school…"  
"You're right." I sighed.

**-xXx-**

"Don't stress so much, I've got your back!" Soph massaged my shoulders as we headed to the cafeteria at recess break.  
"Thanks Sophie." I gave her a hug before we approached our regular table where Dan and Connor were already seated. I took a seat next to Dan and Sophie sat on the other side of me- as usual.

I hadn't really noticed this morning, but Dan seemed somewhat distracted too, he didn't even notice that we had sat down for another few minutes. Sophie scrutinized him, she seemed to notice his weird behavior too.

I was just about to ask him about it when a familiar high pitched voice caught my attention.

"Oh Dan! There you are!!" Naomi screeched as she squished herself in between me and my boyfriend. Stunned I turned to Sophie and mouthed 'That's her'.

**

* * *

**

Dum dum dum…. How does Naomi know Dan? And why did she squeeze herself in between Dan & Kaity? Why is Dan so distracted? What happened between Kaity & Naomi last year? Guess you will have to keep reading & reviewing to find out ;)

Hope you're enjoying this so far... I told you there'd be more drama coming up... ;)

If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask...

**- Drish-**


	3. Who the heck is Robbie?

_**Previously;; "Oh Dan! There you are!!" Naomi screeched as she squished herself in between me and my boyfriend. Stunned I turned to Sophie and mouthed 'That's her'.**_

**A/N: Hope you liked the previous chapter… all I can say is- I warned you about the drama…. :P I can understand that many of you are possibly unsure about my introducing new characters and also introducing the 'new sides' of Dan & Kaity.. but trust me.. I know what I'm doing..- please just bear with me.. **

**Dedications: Kyrrie, inkypinkyanna. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or Bella or Edward or any of the Cullens.. however I do own Kaity & Dan.****.**

* * *

**Chapter 34.3: Who the heck is Robbie?!**

**Dan's POV:**

Connor and I headed out to recess after our morning PE lesson and took a seat at our normal table. Connor had noticed my strange behavior this morning... after all these years he could probably tell when my breath quickened. But Connor wasn't the type to pry… he just let me be until I was ready to talk to him about things myself, but of course this, was not something I could talk to him about. I couldn't talk to Kaity either… I had told her that I was fine with it all, that it didn't bother me… but did I really know what I was getting myself into?

A vampire girlfriend?! I don't think I realized how complicated the situation was until the wedding, one of the guests had scratched their arm on the side of a table, creating a small trial of blood on their skin. Mr. Cullen was fast, he could see what Japser was thinking and he and Emmet fought him off, to the on lookers it really didn't seem like that big a deal, it looked as though Jasper had lost his temper and his brothers had taken him inside to calm him down. But I knew the truth… I knew how close that innocent woman could have been to losing her life.

The Cullens had brushed it off quite quickly, Dr. Cullen went to over to the guest and 'spilled' some wine on her to wash the blood off her skin and mask the smell, only to then apologize and force the woman to go and clean herself up. It was a smart plan no doubt, it just seemed a little non challant considering the risks involved.

Kaity had no idea that I had even witnessed this, in fact I don't even know if she knows about it at all, and I wasn't going to be the one to tell her about it.

I was too engrossed in my own thoughts to notice when Kaity and Sophie came to join us at the table. I got the feeling that Kaity wanted to ask me something but before she could open her mouth, a high-pitched screech rang through my ears. Damn it! I knew that agreeing to be paired up with the new girl for PE would come back and slap me in the face. Couldn't she tell that I was not interested!?

Much to Kaity's complete shock, the new girl- Naomi something squeezed her way between Kaity and I and screeched something incoherent in my ear. I pulled away, as my ear drums threatened to explode.

She suddenly turned her back to me and squealed again, giving Kaity a big hug. OK now I'm confused. Why is the new girl hugging Kaity? And whoa. Why is the new guy staring at her?! Hey! She has a boyfriend!

Naomi's perverted brother had been eyeing Kaity with beady eyes ever since he had taken a seat across from her. I knew I had just been contemplating my relationship with her but I am still her boyfriend… this Ryan dude better cut it out or he's going to have me to deal with!

"Dan? You know Naomi?" Kaity's voice pulled me out of my rage filled reverie.  
"Hmmm? Oh uh yeah we met in PE last lesson. Wait!" -Yeah I know, late reaction. "You guys know each other?"

"Oh Robbie and I go way back! We've been best friends since elementary school back in LA."  
Who's Robbie?! "Err… hang on, who's Robbie?!" I asked, getting frustrated.  
"Oh sorry, Robbie is Kaity! You know Kaity Roberts—Robbie…?" a confused frown appeared on my face, I looked at my sister to see her burst out into a fit of laughter. I guess it was funny, Robbie?! What the hell?! But I was not in a humorous mood right now. Kaity didn't seem to be either.  
Wait, did she say that she and Kaity were best friends?! That couldn't be right! How could I not have heard about them if this was true!  
"Yeah and we always used to joke that Kaity was my sister in law…" Naomi's voice was really beginning to piss me off, and her laugh was even more annoying than her voice!  
"You're sister in law?" Connor asked. Kaity's face had tensed up now, she was watching me intently, watching for a reaction?  
"Oh yea, Kaity and Ryan are childhood sweethearts..." WHAT?! I felt my blood begin to boil. I couldn't listen to any more of this.  
"Excuse me" I said softly before walking over to the bin to throw out my half eaten apple before walking out of the cafeteria.

"Dan! Dan Wait! Come back! Dan!!" I heard Kaity's voice behind me, but I didn't stop, I sped up and went straight into the men's room. I know it may have been childish to avoid talking to her and I knew I couldn't hide in here forever, but I was just pissed off.

"Dan! Dan come on! Come out Dan! Dan! Can't we just talk about this please?! DAN!!" she kept knocking on the door.

'_Just leave me alone Kaity! I need time to think!' _  
The knocking stopped and I heard sobs as her the sound of her footsteps grew softer and softer.

I don't really know why I was so pissed off. I mean I had a past too- but I had never tried to hide it from Kaity, my past was open in plain sight for her to see! But then again, I knew that she sort of had a past life back in LA, but why couldn't she tell me that her best friend and her ex boyfriend were coming to town? And why was her ex still eyeing her like that? Had she not told them about us? That's it! She hadn't. It made sense now. Why else would her best friend be hitting on me? Unless she didn't know that I am Kaity's boyfriend. So then why hadn't Kaity told them?! Was she ashamed of me?

I knew that I obviously needed to have a conversation with her, but I wasn't ready for it now. I just needed some time. I guess it was a good thing that her Dad had decided to pick her up today. Maybe I should just give her some time with her 'best friends', maybe she didn't know they'd be here so soon. Maybe she still thought she had time to tell me about it and to tell them about me.

I hated knowing that I had just made her cry. But I hated that I hated that! I could practically hear the words to 'Hate that I love you' playing in the back of my mind.

The door charged open then, giving me a fright, and suddenly I was face to face with my new nemesis.

* * *

**Ok I know it's a little obvious... but still... who could it be? :P What will happen? Will Dan and Kaity be ok? What happened between Kaity & Naomi? **

**Please review and let me know that you think… **

**- Drish-**


	4. Threat

_**Previously;; The door charged open then, giving me a fright, and suddenly I was face to face with my new nemesis. **_

**A/N: Yes, I agree Dan is a bit agro and he over reacted majorly.. he's just being a bit of a cranky pants… let's just say its sorta that time of the month for him :P :P **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or Bella or Edward or any of the Cullens.. however I do own Kaity & Dan..**

**Dedications: Soph. Mein aapse bohot pyaar karti hoon mere jaan! :) xx**

* * *

Chapter 34.4: Threat

**Dan's POV:**

"Oh hey. Dan right?" Ryan's cocky voice was smooth with confidence.  
"Yeah. Ryan is it?" I sneered.  
"That's right. So umm… You and Kaity huh?" he winked at me.  
I groaned. "That's right. Why?"

"Oh no reason. Hey I hope you're not feeling threatened by my being here or anything. I mean Kaity and I have a history" he stopped to raise his eyebrows at me communicatively. "But I mean, that's not what I'm here for." He cleared his throat as he washed up.

"Good to know. Coz if you try anything, you'll have me to deal with." I flashed him a confident smile before striding out into the main hallway.

**-xXx-**

"Daaannnn!!! What is your problem!?" I heard my sisters 'angry' voice charging toward me as I hid my face in my locker at the end of the day. I had managed to avoid Kaity & the gang all afternoon, Kaity didn't turn up to biology. I wondered where she was but figured she didn't want to see me either.  
"Dan what the heck is wrong with you?! How could you be so rude? First you just walk out then you tell her to go away? Dan you didn't even let her explain! Why won't you just listen?! You hurt her Dan!"  
"Sophie oh my god! Stop screaming!" I held my hands up against my ears.  
"No I will not! Not until you go over there and apologize!"  
"I am not going to apologize for that Sophie! She should have told me about this earlier! She should have told them about me earlier!"  
"Ughhh!! Whatever! We'll talk about this in the car, let's go! I can't believe you!" she said pulling me my my collar towards the car park.  
"I'm driving" she insisted as she took the keys from my hands and finally let go of me.  
"No way Soph, give me back the keys."  
"Get in the fishing car Dan!" her voice leaked venom.

I was in no mood to protest right now so I just got in and prepared to face a very long and loud drive. Sophie was not a bad driver, but when she was pissed she'd just never stop yelling at me and although she drove pretty fast, while she was yelling time basically stopped!

**-xXx-**

"Sophie you're my sister, you're meant to be on my side here! She kept this from me deliberately! And he wouldn't stop staring at her and he even tried to compare notes in the men's room. He's a jerk Soph!"  
"I can understand that you don't like him Dan. It's only natural to be jealous, and to feel threatened by him, I mean he is pretty hot… but that is not Kaity's fault Dan! It's not her fault that her ex boyfriend is still interested in her, or that he is checking her out."

"Well maybe if she had told him about me before hand he would have backed off already!"

"Oh my god! Over reaction much! You're behaving like such a big baby Dan! She didn't even know they were coming until this morning when she went into the principal's office and ran into them! She had no idea they'd be here at all. She and Naomi had a falling out last year, and they haven't been close since. She hasn't spoken to either of them since she left LA."

"What?! She hasn't spoken to her best friend since she left LA?"  
"Nope."

I was quite taken aback by this. maybe Soph was right. Maybe I was over reacting a little.

"But ok then why didn't she ever tell me about them?"  
"She was scared Dan. She hadn't told anyone here about them. She was ashamed of the fact that she was even a part of such a circle, she thought that if she told you, you'd judge her for it."  
"For what?" I'd judge her? What? Why?  
"For being friends with a girl like Naomi, and for dating a guy like Ryan…"  
"I don't care that she dated him. I care that she didn't tell me, it's as if she was purposely hiding it from me which just makes me think that she may still be interested in him"  
"Ughh!! Dan you are such a girl! Why do you try to read so much into things and over think everything?!"  
"Well what else am I supposed to think?!"

"You're supposed to give her the benefit of the doubt and let her explain!"  
"I guess you're right." I sighed. I was a bit harsh…  
"Good! Now call her and apologize!!"  
I took out my phone then realized that her father had picked her up today to have some serious chat with her. I was just about to put my phone away when it started ringing.  
"Hello" I answered.  
"Is this Dan?" Naomi's supremely annoying voice contaminated the other end of the line.  
"Naomi?" Sophie gave me a shocked look. 'That bitch' she mouthed at me.  
"Heyy Dan, sorry to call you like this but I really need your help. My car won't start…"  
"Umm… why isn't Ryan helping you?" I asked confused.  
"Ryan's too busy with Kaity…" she huffed. WHAT DID SHE SAY?!  
"Umm…" I tried to form coherent thoughts. "Where are you Naomi?"  
"Still at the school carpark." I hung up then and made Sophie pull over and let me drive.

"Dan What the hell is wrong with you? You're gonna get us killed!" Kaity screamed as the car skidded to a stop in front of the reception at Forks High.

* * *

**Ok I know this chapter was really short, but I wanna quickly get back to Kaity's POV so I decided to make this short and (not so) sweet. So is Naomi telling the truth? Where is Kaity? And whatever did happen between them last year? What is in store for Kaity & Dan?? **

**You know the drill… ;)**

**- Drish-**


	5. Offer

_**Previously;; "Dan What the hell is wrong with you? You're gonna get us killed!" Sophie screamed as the car skidded to a stop in front of the reception at Forks High.**_

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait!! I know I haven't updated in a while! So so sorry guys! But here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or Bella or Edward or any of the Cullens.. however I do own Kaity, Dan, Naomi, Ryan etc…**

**Dedications: Michelle & Meher, the dearest birthday girls :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 34.5: Offer**

**KPOV: **

This had pretty much been the most disastrous day of my existence. Nay and Ry were here and Nay had been hitting on Dan all day. She also told Dan about my history with Ry. Dan hadn't spoken to me all day.

The bell had gone now, announcing that we could go home. My blackberry vibrated at the same time. I didn't need to check it to realize that Dad was already outside waiting for me in the silver Volvo. I packed up my books quickly(for a 'human') and made my way to the main entrance of the school as I took out my phone.

Much to my disappointment the blackberry message was not from Dad. It was from Ryan.  
_Hey Kaity, Sorry about Naomi, I don't know what has gotten into her. Anyway we're a little lost, you think you have a minute to give us a hand? We're in the carpark._

I may have been a little pissed at Naomi, but Ryan had always been nothing but a good friend to me, he was more trustworthy than his sister, and truth be told... after the incident, Nay and I may have 'made up' but Ry quickly became my best friend then. I couldn't leave them stranded. I walked over to the shiny silver Volvo and left my bags in the car.  
"Hey Dad. Sorry I'll be right back."  
"Ryan & Naomi?" he wasn't at all surprised.  
"Yea. I'll just be a minute."  
"Get in. they're on the other side of the car park." He looked somewhat speculative.  
I got without question and he sped off to the other side of the rather small school car park. Naomi and Ryan were lounging around the hood of Naomi's convertible. Are they crazy? She brought her car here from LA?!  
"Looks like someone's trying to outshine us." Dad mused, comically. I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car.  
"I'll wait back at reception." He said as I closed the door.

"Kaity thank god. Thanks so much." Ryan came and gave me a hug.  
Feeling a little uncomfortable, I pulled away slightly. "Come on Ry, like I would really leave you stranded like that."  
"Oh but you would leave me stranded?" Naomi looked hostile.  
"Of course not Nay. Why would you think that?" She got up of the hood of her car now and charged over to me.  
"How could you not tell me you had a boyfriend? And that you found your family? It's like you completely disappeared! What kind of best friend just disappears like that!? We were like sisters and then what? When you found your family we just didn't matter anymore? You couldn't take out a few minutes to call every now and then? It's been more than 6 months Kaity!"  
"Nay, come on, chill out. It's been tough on her… give her a break."  
"Oh shut up Ryan, you're just biased coz you're still in love with her." She pushed Ryan away before turning back to me. "I thought you'd gotten over your issues from last fall, I thought we'd moved past that! I didn't realize you were still being such a child about it all!"

"Naomi stop! Ok just… stop it! What the hell are you even doing here? You didn't come here to give me an earful about not being in touch, or to hit on my boyfriend. So why are you here? About last fall- I'm not being the child you are! You're being childish and naïve to think that I have ever trusted you since. What you did was just plain cruel and bitchy. You know just as well as I do that the only reason we even 'made up' is because of Ryan. So don't you even think you can bring that up and make it my problem!"

"Guys, guys please! Cut it out! Kaity, we came here because we miss you. We hadn't heard from you in a while, you'd changed your number, and weren't replying emails and well we were worried about you. We saw how broken up you were when the accident happened and how upset you were to find out that you were adopted. We just wanted to make sure you were ok. That's why we're here."

"Naomi, she's right. The events of last fall don't need to be brought up, why are you trying to rub salt in the wounds? Why can't you just be happy to see each other? Why do you have to go and attack her and go after her boyfriend? Why can't you just play nice? Kaity I'm sorry."

"It's fine Ry, don't worry about it. There are some things that you'll always be used to."

"Urghh!! Whatever." Naomi walked back toward the school  
"Nay where are you going?" Ryan yelled after her.  
"To the bathroom! Geez what's your issue?!"

"Kaity I'm so sorry about that. That was uncalled for."  
"Ryan it's fine… really. Naomi will always be…. Naomi. Even though it's been more than six months, I haven't forgotten what she's like… why do you think I haven't been in touch?"  
"So just because my sister can be a bratty self absorbed bitch I don't get to talk to my best friend either? Or I am bratty and self absorbed too now?"  
"Aww come on Ry that's not what I meant at all, I just… I don't know where all this time has just gone, I mean on one hand it feels like I've lived her and known these people all my life, but on the other hand it still feels like I just got here. I mean my exchange program was meant to have ended last month… but I feel like it was only yesterday that I first came to forks high school- it was the most amazing day." I found myself smiling at the memory of the Copenhagen breakfast with Dan before school.

"Do you love him?" Ryan's soft voice pulled me out of my reverie.  
"Hmm…? Dan?"  
"Yea. Do you love him?"  
I looked down at my feet then, my cheeks starting to burn. "Yeah. I do."  
"How'd you guys meet?"  
"Ryan I do believe you called me here to help you find your way somewhere?"  
"Ok you don't want to talk about your current boyfriend with you ex I get it, but Kaity, after last fall, we've been much more that ex flames to each other haven't we?"  
I smiled "Yes. Ryan we have, you became my only true friend after…. The incident. And it's not that I feel uncomfortable talking to you about Dan, it's just that I don't really have the time to sit and go into a massive D and M with you now (D & M= deep and meaningful), my Dad is waiting in the car to have a serious 'daddy daughter chat' with me.  
"Yikes. Sex talk?"  
"What?"  
"Sex talk? Isn't that usually what the mean when they want to have a serious daddy daughter discussion?"  
I was in shock. I hadn't really given it much thought. But it sorta made sense.. Dad did get a little weird at breakfast this morning when Dan made eyes at me. But oh my god. No! he couldn't possibly want to have 'the talk' with me! Could he?  
"Oh my god. You're right! Like as if it's not bad enough to have gone through it with my adoptive father, but now I have to go through it again?!"  
"Haha I remember that! Last year, after your mom caught us… ummm.."  
"Right." I started to get uncomfortable again.

Awkward silence.

"So you needed directions?" I said quickly.  
"Right. Yea. Umm... where is the 'Forks Motel & Lodge'?"  
"You're staying at the Forks motel & lodge?" I asked skeptically. Naomi is staying at the lodge?! This would be a hilarious sight.  
My phone vibrated then. I pulled it out to see a blackberry message from dad.  
_We do have a guest bedroom they can use- if you like that is._  
I thought about it for a second and decided it was probably the best option. I mean how long could they really be planning to stay anyway?  
"Ry, you know we have plenty of space at home. Why don't you guys just stay at my place?"  
"No no it's fine. I don't want to trouble you and your family."  
"Ry come on you guys were always like family to me. The amount of times I stayed over at your place. And you did come here for me, it's no trouble.""Your family won't mind?"  
"Not at all. They're cool don't worry."  
"Wow. Thanks Kaity." He gave me another big hug.

"Wow Mr. Cullen you look different!" Dan's voice was harsh and hostile.

* * *

**Uh oh! Dan does not sound happy. Sorry about the wait. Have just been really busy with school assessments and such. Will update as often as I can but school has been keeping me very busy as well.  
So what will happen? How much did Dan see? Did he hear Kaity offer them to stay? What was Kaity thinking? Will Naomi be grateful or will she use this to her advantage? What on earth happened between Kaity & Naomi last fall?! **

**You know the drill… ;)**

**- Drish-**


	6. Thin Ice

_**Previously;; **__**"Wow Mr. Cullen you look different!" Dan's voice was harsh and hostile.**_

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait!! I know I haven't updated in a while! So so sorry guys! But here it is. I'm now entering the most stressful and toughest part of my education, I'm coming towards the end of high school and hence I don't have a lot of time to write but I still love it and will keep writing as often as I can manage but I need you guys to understand that I can't update very often right now…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or Bella or Edward or any of the Cullens.. however I do own Kaity, Dan, Naomi, Ryan etc…**

**Dedications: Mohita – thanks for helping me with this… if it weren't for your little push I would never have finished this chapter :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter 34.6: Thin Ice**

**KPOV: **

"Dan! What are you doing here?" my voice was soft and calm, although I knew I should have been panicking.  
"Having an important discussion with my father like I told you this morning. Oh no wait! That was meant to be you!"  
"Dan!!" I raised my voice. "what has gotten in to you lately?!"  
"errr... maybe I should give you two a minute…" Ryan squeaked before getting his bag and running off into the school.  
"What has gotten into me? Oh I don't know! Your ex boyfriend comes in town looking for you, he spends the whole of lunchtime watching you with lustful eyes, and then I catch you here with him when you told me you were getting picked up by your dad because he wanted to have a talk with you. And then I come here and what do I hear? That this ex of yours is going to be living with you!"

"Ok Dan, my dad is right there" I pointed to the silver Volvo that was parked in front of the main hall. "and I had no idea Naomi and Ryan were coming here! They came looking for me because I had been out of touch… I haven't spoken to either of them since I got here 6 months ago! I am here with Ryan because he called me after dad and I had already left, he needed directions! I offered them to stay at the mansion because they were going to stay at the Forks motel & lodge, no one stays there! You know what a shady place it is! I can't let my friends stay there!"

"Oh so now they are you friends?! You just said you hadn't been in touch since you left L.A!"  
"I haven't but does that erase the last 16 years?! They were like family to me in L.A. last year Naomi and I had a big falling out but apart from that they have always been like family to me! Why is it so hard for you to accept that I had a life before I came here… before I met you?!"

"That's not hard for me to accept. What is hard to accept is that you refuse to let me be a part of that life!" He walked back towards the open door of his car and then turned back to me.  
"Call me when your past flame gets extinguished!" he said before getting into the car and driving off. I noticed Sophie's desperate face through the windscreen as the blue fiat sped off into the distance.

I finally let out the breath I had been holding in and collapsed against the hood of Ryan & Naomi's car.  
"Hey, you ok?" Ryan's arm was around me in no time.  
"No." I said through the sobs. "But I'll be ok. Ummm, I guess we better get going... where is Naomi?"

"I'm right here!" her voice was less than friendly. She rolled her eyes as she passed me and got into the car. Ryan helped me up and walked me towards the main hall.  
"Ryan I'm ok… I can walk… go back to your car... and follow us." He let go of me then and stayed there as I walked to the Volvo and tried to maintain my breathing.

"Are you ok?" Dad's voice was reserved, soft.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine dad… just take me home."  
"Is there anything I can do? Do you want to talk?"  
"Maybe later daddy." I gave him a small smile and turned to the window. I watched the rain on the window the whole ride home- which took a lot longer than normal with dad trying to maintain a humanly speed that Ryan would be able to keep up with.

**-xXx-**

Later that evening I was sitting in my sweats, leaning against the porch railing, just looking out into the trees… my eyes had been adjusting to the darkness lately and I was able to see through the trees much further than your average human, but not as far as your average vampire of course. My hearing had gotten much better too, so I heard the rustle in the woods that came from a good distance away, it would have come from near the stream behind the house… I got a little shocked. Who would be walking around the stream at eleven o'clock at night?

"Who's there?" I said standing up and backing towards the door.  
"Oww! Kaity relax, it's just me!" Jacob's voice came through the darkness just after a thud- that would have been from the new gnome grandpa had bought. I hope Jake hadn't broken it!

"Jake? What are you doing here? It's eleven pm!!" I said coming down the porch steps.  
"Yeah I know… You should be asleep! It's Tuesday Kaity… Kyrra is just bringing the beer… it's poker night!"  
"oh right." Wow talk about weird… there was a time when Daddy and Jake couldn't stand each other and now the two couples play poker together once a week! Talk about weird!  
"You alright kid?"  
"Jake don't call me 'kid'! you know it annoys me!"  
"Sorry…" he said sitting down next to me "what's up?"  
"Nothing… I'm fine."  
"Something happen with the Chenney kid?"  
"What?! How do you know?"  
"I know you a little better than you think Kaity…. But look whatever it is… just remember you're only 17 Kaity… and you don't have to feel pressured just because he knows your secret…"  
"What?! No Jake we're not broken up or anything… we've just been fighting I guess… he's a little insecure because my ex is in town…"  
"Your ex? From LA?"  
"Yeah… he and his sister are staying with us…"  
"mmhmmm.. and you blame him for being a little insecure?"  
"I guess not but he should trust me! And he should talk to me about it rather than throwing a massive temper tantrum and making all these assumptions!"  
"Well Kaity… maybe instead of staring out into the trees… maybe you should pick up the phone…" He got up and let himself into the house then, leaving me to ponder what he had suggested. Maybe he's right… but it's almost eleven thirty now… he wouldn't even be awake at this time… I'll just wake up early and offer him to come over for breakfast…

I got up and made my way towards my room. I was passing the big balcony when I noticed the door was open. Curious I walked out into the cold night and looked out into the trees again.  
"Couldn't sleep either huh?" a cool breath crept up my neck, making my shiver. It all felt so familiar and yet so dangerous. My breathing became short and sharp as I suddenly felt like it was last year all over again. I knew Ryan well enough by now to understand what he was up to… after all these years you'd think I would have seen the signs a little earlier… this was Ryan making a move! I had to turn around, I had to tell Ryan that I wasn't interested and that I loved Dan.

I forgot how fast he was, before I had even had a chance to gather my thoughts Ryan's lips were on mine with a great sense of urgency that had me paralyzed.

* * *

**Uh oh! Dan's not going to be too pleased about this! What will she do? Obviously the old flame still has a little fire in it ;) hahaha keep reading to find out… **

**You know the drill… ;)**

**- Drish-**


	7. Author's Notice URGENT!

**Hey Guys... just letting you know.. I am officially on STRIKE!!**

**I have a big set of exams coming up next week... AND I have gotten a very DISAPPOINTING number of reviews on chapter 6. So, I am officially holding chapter 7 hostage until I get some more reviews... so the ball is in your court people...**

**If I don't get more reviews I will simply stop writing the story altogether...**

**like I said.. ball is in YOUR court!**

**- Drish**


End file.
